Luis Alfonso Mendoza
|nacimiento = 20 de noviembre de 1964 |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Ricardo Mendoza (hermano) Rocío González (cuñada) Nayeli Mendoza (hija) Lourdes Adame (esposa) Monserrat Mendoza (sobrina) Itzel Mendoza (sobrina) Ricardo Mendoza Jr. (sobrino) Gerardo Mendoza (sobrino) Víctor Adame (sobrino) |ocupacion = Actor Locutor Director creativo Profesor de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1979 ( ) |medios = Radio Teatro Televisión Doblaje |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Luis_Alfonso_Mendoza_(la_voz_de_Bugs_Bunny_y_Gohan).ogg‎ |pais_direccion = México |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Luis Alfonso Mendoza thumb|230px|Homenaje a Luis Alfonso Mendoza (creado por MarkGuerra08) thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE LUIS ALFONSO MENDOZA COMO EL CONDE PATULA. thumb|230px thumb|230px|right|Entrevista a Luis Alfonso Mendoza thumb|230px Gohan_Universo7.png|Gohan adolescente y adulto en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, su personaje más emblemático. BugsWabbit.png|La voz actual de Bugs Bunny desde el 2003, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Sheldon Cooper personaje.png|Sheldon Cooper en La teoría del Big Bang, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Conde_Patula.jpg|Conde Pátula en la serie homónima, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Leo_TMNT3.png|Leonardo en la primera serie de Las Tortugas Ninja (Temps. 1 - 6) y en los doblajes originales de Las Tortugas Ninjas y Las Tortugas Ninja III, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. KarateKidDaniellarusso03.png|Daniel LaRusso en los doblajes originales de la saga de Karate Kid y en Karate Kid: La serie animada, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. KonBleach02.jpg|Kon en Bleach. Carl Carson.jpg|Carlton Banks en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air. SakonUkon.png|Sakon y Ukon en Naruto. Gamakichi.png|Gamakichi tambien en Naruto y Naruto Shippuden. 1486869194432-1.png|Pato Lucas en algunos redoblajes de la cuarta etapa, Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad, Cumpleaños Cartoon Network, Duck Dodgers (Temps. 2 - 3) y en Wabbit (1ª aparición). NEPTR.png|NEPTOR en Hora de aventura (Temps. 1 - 5). 250px-Coach.png|El Entrenador en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Servil.jpg|Servil en Megamente. JackMcFarland.jpg|Jack McFarland en Will & Grace. Joey_Tribbiani.jpg|Joey Tribbiani (2ª voz) en Amigos y en Joey. Luis - AATW.png|Luis en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Mitchell ModernFamily.jpg|Mitchell Vincent Pritchett en Familia moderna. Jake Ochmonek.png|Jake Ochmonek en ALF. Winston_ghostbusters2.jpg|Winston Zeddemore en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas II. Frank Poole.jpg|Frank Poole en el doblaje original de 2001: Odisea en el espacio. MH-Trickster-1.jpeg|El Arlequinn / James Jesse (Mark Hamill) en Flash. Madhgotham.jpg|Jervis Tetch / El Sombrero Loco (Benedict Samuel) en Gotham. RyuHoshi.jpg|Ryu Hoshi en el doblaje mexicano de Street Fighter: La última batalla. G i joe el origen de cobra-4861.jpg|Ripcord en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra. Wilkinsisasecond.jpg|Wilkins en Alicia a través del espejo. Buck-3.jpg|Buck en Matrimonio... con hijos. Pablo-0.jpg|Pablo Simon Bolivar en Ash contra el mal. Valireevs.png|Michael Riley (17 años) en Joven otra vez. Cameron_Frye.png|Cameron Frye en Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Bug TAOEIG.png|Bicho en Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones. Will-Forte-as-Phil-Miller-the-last-man-on-earth.jpg|Phil Miller en El último hombre sobre la Tierra. 38762-27085.jpg|Carter en 007: Casino Royale. 63888-27085.jpg|Carlos también en 007: Casino Royale. Kwame-0.png|Kwame en El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios (Temp. 2) y ¡El poder es tuyo!. Chris Metal Fury.png|Chris en Beyblade: Metal Fury. SDS-Falcon.png|Sam Wilson / Falcon en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Junior Wetworth.png|Junior Wentworth en Los Snorkels. Corky Snorks.png|Corky también en Los Snorkels. Rupert von trapp lnranime.png|Rupert Von Trapp en La novicia rebelde. Barney_Rubble_TFK.png|Pablo Mármol en Los pequeños Picapiedra. Rocky Ratrock.png|Rocky Ratapiedra también en Los pequeños Picapiedra. Bananon.png|Bananón en Bananas en pijama. FunkyTF.png|Funky Kong en Donkey Kong Country. BarryPOM.jpg|Barry en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Ed-Tank_summon.png|Ed en Dino Rey. Cyborg_009_004_Albert.png|Albert Heinrich / 004 en Cyborg 009. Winston.jpg|Winston Zeddemore en Los verdaderos cazafantasmas. Dexter2.jpg|Dexter en El laboratorio de Dexter (piloto y eps. 1-6). SilverSpooner.png|La Cuchara Plateada (ep. 4) también en El laboratorio de Dexter. 636382_1297040901740_full.jpg|Cucaro en Coraje, el perro cobarde. Ditto 16 year old.png|Ditto en Ben 10 y un episodio en Ben 10: Omniverse. Oct Vreedle OV 07.png|Octagon Vreedle desde Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena hasta la cuarta temporada de Ben 10: Omniverse luego del cambio de estudio. Kyle drako lldmm.png|Kyle Drako en La ley de Milo Murphy. Edward.jpg|Edward en El campamento de Lazlo. Quackerjack DuckTales(2017).png|Quackguasón en Patoaventuras. VLDLahn.png|Teniente / Caudillo Lahn en Voltron: El defensor legendario. 2011-04-11 152303 dynomutt-dog-wonder.gif|Dinamita el perro maravilla en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. (ep. 40) y Scooby-Doo! y la Máscara de Fabulman. De57873.jpg|Reiji Namikawa en Death Note. Balin_lptyj.gif|Balin (2ª voz) en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry. Dripple.png|Dripple (2ª voz) también en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry. Party Popples.png|Fiesta en Bombitas. MLP-DoctorHorse1.png|Dr. Horse en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Catarro Comun.jpg|El Catarro Común en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Jelipe.jpg|Número Jelipe también en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Señor Senior Jr..jpg|Sr. Senior Junior (últimos eps.) en Kim Possible. Descarga (1)-1554927676.jpg|Mego (2ª voz) también en Kim Possible Winston Thomas & Friends.png|Winston en Thomas y sus amigos. Señor_Jinx_AvNav.png|Sr. Jinx en El Oso Yogi y sus amigos en: Aventuras navideñas. Yakky_Doodle_AvNav.png|Yakky Doodle en El Oso Yogi y sus amigos en: Aventuras navideñas. Gran LoboGM.PNG|Gran Lobo en Grandes minipoderosos. Jimmy GM.PNG|Jimmy también en Grandes minipoderosos. Tapir-game-announcer-rio-2-76.jpg|Locutor Tapir en Rio 2. Freddy LADTJ.png|Freddy en Tadeo, el explorador perdido. Betameche_-_A&M.png|El Principe Betameche en Arthur y los minimoys y Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos. Dana-hotel-transylvania-2-36.9.jpg|Dana en Hotel Transylvania 2. Char 171332 thumb.jpg|Bucky Oryx Antlerson en Zootopia. Cartero Planet 51.jpg|Cartero en Planeta 51. Jefe de policia-0.png|Jefe de policía en Lino, una aventura con siete vidas. Tim Robots.png|Tim, el Guardia de la Puerta en Robots. Seal turner edm.png|Seal Turner en El duende mágico. Snout.png|Snout en Kerwhizz. P01l6c65-1-1.jpg|Paya en Paca y Paya. Thundermutt.jpg|Thundermutt en Krypto, el Superperro. ElliotVeggie34.PNG|Elliot en Los piratas que no hacen nada. Dipazi.jpg|Mellizos Dipazzi en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Razz.jpg|Razz también en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. DannoWolfeJEC2.png|Danno Wolfe en Jorge, el curioso 2: Siguiendo a sus amigos. Goigoi-the-lion-guard-69.9.jpg|Goigoi en La guardia del león. IMP Bertrande.png|Bertrande en IMP. DAOD51.png|Alcalde en Atomic Puppet. 2018-10-04 19.30.19.png|Profesor Rex en Atchoo!. The garfield show.squeak-1.jpg|Squeak en El show de Garfield. Cartero.PNG|Herman Post el cartero también en El show de Garfield. Doc.PNG|Doc "Doc Boy" Arbuckle/Bonachón también en El show de Garfield. Dr.Whipple321-12.png|Dr. Whipple también en El show de Garfield. T3000Poun.png|T3000 también en El show de Garfield. Sr. macgillycuddy pyf.jpg|Sr. MacGillycuddy en Phineas y Ferb. doctor.png|Dr. Pompis en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. Butt-ler.png|Buttler también en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. Chara_clay_fermin.png|Profesor Clay Fermen en Bakugan El Gran Gigi PPGZ.png|El gran Gigi en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. Cabeza de Espaghetti PPGZ.png|Cabeza de Espaguetti también en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. Leo BobTheBuilder2015.png|Leo en Bob el constructor (2015). Ernestogonzalez.jpg|Ernesto Gonzalez en Bordertown. Twitch1330-2118152545-347711.png|Twit en Max Inicia. Mimo.png|Mimo en Angry Birds: La película. MLPMovie-Fishman.png|Colmillos en My Little Pony: La película. DoctorDee_MATWF.png|Doctor Dee en Mary y la flor de la hechicera. Don_gato_en_beverly_hills_-_1987_-_1g.jpg|Benito Bodoque en Don Gato y su pandilla en Beverly Hills. 12 Paul el camarero.jpg|Paul el camarero en El cadáver de la novia. Shaggy Rogers SATRW.png|Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y los hermanos Boo y Scooby-Doo y la carrera de los monstruos. Robi-shaggy-and-scooby-doo-get-a-clue-61.2.jpg|Robi en Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives. IDD Duck Dodgers.PNG|IDD también en Duck Dodgers. Super Ego Duck Dodgers.PNG|Super Ego también en Duck Dodgers. Ego Duck Dodgers.PNG|Ego también en Duck Dodgers. Valiente Atractivo Dodgers DD-1.png|Valiente Atractivo Dodgers también en Duck Dodgers. Monorino.jpg|Mono-Rhino en Los Wuzzles. Bugsy.jpg|Bugsy, el Rex Morado en La Tropa Rex. Edison_t-rex.jpg|Profesor "Eddie" Edinson también en La Tropa Rex. Little_Boss.jpg|Pequeño Jefe también en La Tropa Rex. Shooter.jpg|Shooter también en La Tropa Rex. Boyster-Logo.png|Narrador en Boyster, el chico ostra. Jim-parsons 2018.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Jim Parsons. Kevin-hart-tickets.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kevin Hart. Michael peña.jpg|Voz recurrente de Michael Peña. 635905682799595470-Matt-LeBlanc.jpg|Matt LeBlanc, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente. Macchioralph301.jpg|También dobló a Ralph Macchio en varias de sus películas. Luis Alfonso Mendoza es un actor, director de doblaje y locutor mexicano con más de 38 años de experiencia. nacida el 20 de noviembre de 1964 Información General Es conocido principalmente por ser la voz de Gohan adolescente y adulto en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, Daniel LaRusso en la saga de Karate Kid, Conde Pátula en la serie homónima, Leonardo en varias de sus apariciones, Sheldon Cooper en La teoría del Big Bang, Edward en El campamento de Lazlo, Kon en Bleach, Carlton Banks en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air en donde también hizo su debut como director de doblaje, la voz de Bugs Bunny desde el año 2003, la segunda voz de Joey Tribbiani en Amigos y Phil Miller en El último hombre sobre la Tierra. En México, también es conocido por ser el locutor principal de la serie ¡Ay Caramba! y hacer a Pichas en El Hormiguero Mx. Biografía Comenzó su carrera en 1976 a los 12 años en el programa de la XEW "La Voz de América Latina" interpretando a "Demo" (Demetrio), estelar de la radionovela "El Rincón de los sueños" bajo la dirección de Raúl del Campo Jr. y donde realizó un sinfín de radionovelas bajo la dirección de Claudio Lenk, Dolores Muñoz Ledo y muchos más. En Radio Educación interpretó a Balam de la radionovela "El mundo de Balam", bajo la dirección de Alejandro Ortiz Padilla. Estudió actuación en el Instituto Nacional de Bellas Artes (INBA). Por insistencia de su amigo, el actor Carlos Magaña, se inició en el doblaje a principios en los años 80 en un programa de televisión llamado "Los juegos que la gente juega" (Games People Play) bajo la dirección de Jorge Sánchez Fogarty. Ha trabajado bajo la dirección de grandes maestros como Narciso Busquets, Jorge Arvizu, Gloria Rocha, Carlos Magaña, Maynardo Zavala, José María Iglesias, Francisco Reséndez, Francisco Colmenero, Julio Macías, Víctor Guajardo, Eduardo Tejedo, Rosanelda Aguirre, Rogelio González Garza, Fernando Álvarez y muchos más de los que aprendió a respetar y dar todo su profesionalismo al mundo del doblaje de voz. Es hermano de Ricardo Mendoza, también actor de doblaje, padre de Nayeli Mendoza, también actriz de doblaje y esposo de Lourdes Adame, Lic. en Ciencias de la Comunicación. Con el apoyo de su esposa funda en 1995 ArtSpot, Centro de Capacitación en Locución y Doblaje de Voz, donde se han generado nuevas voces que se integran a los medios de comunicación y donde también se realiza doblaje profesional, gracias a sus instalaciones competitivas para realizar doblaje de calidad con talento de primera clase y brindando una gran oportunidad a las nuevas generaciones. Actualmente a la par del doblaje se desempeña como docente en el mismo. Filmografía Anime Masako Nozawa * Gohan (adolescente y adulto) / Gohan del futuro en Dragon Ball Z * Gohan en Dragon Ball GT * Gohan en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales * Gohan / Gohan del futuro en Dragon Ball Super Otros * Seal Turner en El duende mágico * Aiacos de Garuda en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) * Cube de Dullahan en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Kengo Murasame / Nobunaga Kyota en Slam Dunk * Kon en Bleach * Reiji Namikawa en Death Note * Kiichiro Osoreda (1ª temporada, ep. 1) en Death Note * Albert Heinrich/004 en Cyborg 009 * Gamakichi, Sakon y Ukon en Naruto * Rupert Von Trapp/Hans el mayordomo en La novicia rebelde * WackoMan en Megaman NT Warrior * Escudo del Guardián del laberinto en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Voces adicionales en Bailando con vampiros * El gran Gigi y Cabeza de Espagueti en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Ed e Insertos en Dino Rey * Profesor Clay (1.ª voz) en Bakugan: Nueva Vestroia * Swift Sweep en Bakugan: El surgimiento de Mechtanium * Sukizo (temp. 12) en Pokémon * Subastador en La novia del mago antiguo * Ayudante del detective, Seigō Hibiki (2.ª voz), Padre de Kakuma (2.ª voz) y Desarm / Osamu Saginuma (2.ª voz) en Súper Once * Ralph Mellow (adolescente, un cap.) y Franco (1er cap.) en Supercampeones * Cazador afortunado, Joven Rey, Campesino / Vigilante, Hansel, El viejo Gato, Soldado bohemio, Hermano de Josephine, El príncipe sapo, El cangrejo y El príncipe en Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm Series animadas John DiMaggio * Octagon Vreedle en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Octagon Vreedle en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Octagon Vreedle en Ben 10: Omniverse Cam Clarke * Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja * Leonardo de los 80s en Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) Jeff Bergman * Bugs Bunny en El show de los Looney Tunes * Bugs Bunny en Wabbit / New Looney Tunes Pat Fraley * Lurky en Rainbow Brite * Jake Kong Jr. en Los cazafantasmas Otros * Conde Pátula en Conde Pátula * Conde Pátula en Danger Mouse (2016) * Profesor Rex en Atchoo! * Mellizos Dipazi y Razz en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Snout en Kerwhizz * Ernesto Gonzalez en Bordertown * Presto el mago en Calabozos y Dragones * Daniel LaRusso en Karate Kid: La serie animada * Ziv Zulander "ZZ", Matamo / D'Nerd, Presentación y Tema de apertura en El amo de los robots * Narrador en Pantera Negra * Scorpio, Capri (mayoría de eps.), Voces adicionales en La calle de las estrellas * Maderón en La historia sin fin * Duck Dodgers (Pato Lucas) en Duck Dodgers (Temps. 2-3) * Bugs Bunny (2003-presente) y Pato Lucas (2004-2008) en Looney Tunes * Dexter (piloto y eps. 1-6) y La cuchara plateada (ep. 4B) en El laboratorio de Dexter * Número Cuatro en No aceptes sustitutos * Edward, Primo bicho apestoso, Voces adicionales en El campamento de Lazlo * Buttler y Dr. Pompis en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales * Catarro Común en KND: Los chicos del barrio * Newton el lagartijo en El lagartijo de Ned * Eddy y Jimmy (ambos un ep.) en Ed, Edd y Eddy * Ditto en Ben 10 * Pablo Mármol y Rocky Ratapiedra en Los pequeños Picapiedra * Sr. Senior Junior (últimos eps.) / Mego (2ª voz) en Kim Possible * Spot y Scott Lapizsuave en La mascota de la clase * Winston Zeddemore (voz base) en Los verdaderos cazafantasmas * Engañoso en Los Paw Paw * Mapy en Los Rescatadores * Robi en Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives * Bugsy, Profesor "Eddie" Edinson, Pequeño Jefe, Shooter en La Tropa Rex * Flicker y Telón en Los dragones de la mesa cuadrada * Shekis en Súper Sergio * Stiles en Aventuras de un lobo adolescente * Cerebrino en Combo Niños * Mono-Rhino en Los Wuzzles * Squeak, Harvey (3 eps.), Herman Post, Nimbus (temp. 2), Petey, Comandante de Lasaña (temp. 1), Vendedor, Dr. Bonkers, Stu, Doc Boy, Eddie Gourmand (un ep.), Dr. Whipple, Pulber, Narración, Voces adicionales en El show de Garfield * Balin, Dripple en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry (2° Voz) * Funky Kong y Cranky Kong joven en Donkey Kong Country * Cash Murray en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Falcon en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes * Audie (un ep.) en Defensores de la Tierra * Cronos, Mago del tiempo en Halcones Galácticos * Kwame (temp. 2) en El capitán Planeta y los planetarios * Dusty Hayes, Sly Rex en M.A.S.K. * Winston en Thomas y sus amigos * Jonathan Knight en New Kids on the Block * Hansel en La burbuja azul * Meñique, Phill el canadiense, Réferi, La bomba en Federación de Lucha de Pulgares * Hombre de negocio y NEPTR (1ª voz) en Hora de aventura * Beto Bullicio (2.ª voz) y Oficial Hank en Un show más * Anibal en El principito * Leo en Bob el constructor (2015) * Barry, Los Topos en Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Hung y Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * Kyle Drako y Voces adicionales en La ley de Milo Murphy * Goigoi en La guardia del león * Alcalde en Atomic Puppet * Dr. Stable y Dr. Horse (temp. 2, ep. 16) / Pony Director (temp. 6) / Dandy Grandeur (temp. 7) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Dinamita en Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. * Bananón en Bananas en pijama * Elfo ayudante en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee * Turbo-can (Thundermutt) / Robbie (ep, 24) en Krypto, el Superperro * El entrenador / Coach en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Gran lobo en The Minimighty Kids * Yáñez "García", Pata Palo "Hi Bo", Tangusa "Presusa" y Bedal en Sandokán * Pato Lucas (1ª voz) en Wabbit * Nuez en Sissi: La joven emperatriz * Voces adicionales en Alvin y las ardillas * Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot * Comandante Chacota, Sasquatch y Voces adicionales en El Chapulín Colorado (serie animada) * Sr. Kincaid, profesor de cine (temporada 19), Decano Academia Claustros (temporada 22), Voces adicionales (temporadas 16 en adelante) en Los Simpson * Raúl y voces adicionales en Mundo Simi, la serie animada * Teniente Lahn en Voltron: El defensor legendario Series de TV Matt LeBlanc * Adam Burns en Un hombre. Un plan * Joey Tribbiani en Joey * Joey Tribbiani en Amigos (2ª voz) Jim Parsons * Sheldon Cooper (narración) en El joven Sheldon * Sheldon Cooper en La teoría del Big Bang * Caleb en ICarly Jonathan Silverman * Gerald Jamison en Cuello blanco * Josh Halloway en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales Rizwan Manji * Dr. Deb Chaman en Backstrom * Swami en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo Pej Vahdat * Arastoo Vaziri en Bones * Tarik Amin en Anatomía según Grey (T. 7, ep. 17) Otros * American Gods (2017-presente) ** Mr Nancy (Orlando Jones) ** "Low Key" Lyesmith (Jonathan Tucker) * John Corben/Metallo (Frederick Schmidt) en Supergirl * Dr. Jesse Sallander (Luis Guzmán) en Código negro * Pablo Simon Bolivar (Ray Santiago) en Ash contra el mal * Phil Miller (Will Forte) en El último hombre sobre la Tierra * Lenny (Eugene Byrd) en Dos hombres y medio * Micheletto (Sean Harris) en Los Borgia * Arturo en O.C. Vidas ajenas * El mentalista ** Morgan Gutherie (Michael William Freeman) (temp. 1, ep. 23) ** Ed Harrington (Tanc Sade) (temp. 2, ep. 20) ** James Barca (Gino Anthony Pesi) (temp. 4, ep. 17) * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air ** Carlton Banks (Alfonso Ribeiro) ** Bobby Lewis (Ahmad Stoner) * Jake Ochmonek en ALF * Los años maravillosos ** Gary Cosey (Breckin Meyer) (Temp 2 ep 1) ** Joey Lapman (Dustin Diamond) (Temp 3 ep 16) * Keith Partridge (David Cassidy) en La familia Partridge * Corky Thatcher (Chris Burke) en La vida sigue su curso * Jeff Campbell en Las travesuras de mi hermana * Jonathan en Crapston Villas * Ryan Scott (Jeffrey Pirce) (temp. 3, ep. 18) en Mentes criminales * A.J., Clavinski y Arloquín en La computadora del tiempo * Jack en Will & Grace * Maestro de Zack y Cody en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción * Enzo Biscotti en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo * Devon Malone en Drake & Josh * John Justice Wheeler (Billy Zane) en Picos gemelos * Robbie McGrath en La radio libre de Roscoe (versión para TV Azteca) * Sam Briggs (Kyle Bornheimer) en La peor semana * Dirk (Tony Rock) en Todos amigos * Narrador (Chris adulto) en Todos odian a Chris * Jervis Tetch / El Sombrero Loco(Benedict Samuel) en Gotham * Alec Ramsay (Richard Ian Cox) en Las aventuras del corcel negro * Teen Wolf ** Schrader (Clayton Froning) ** Sebastien Valet (Gilles Marini) * Sherman Fischer (Andrew Cassese) en TV 101 * Cyrus (Amir Talai) en Mis ex (2008-2009) * Charlie Sheridan (Benito Martinez) en Engáñame si puedes (temp. 2 ep. 19) * Dr. Anderson (Jonathan Aris) en Sherlock * Kasi (Kasimir) / Karl-Heinz de los B-Tones / Voces adicionales y Presentación en Hola Spencer * Hideo Nojima (James Rha) en Level Up * Jim Howik en Historias Horribles * Narrador en Manswers! * Voces adicionales en MacGyver * Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York Películas Ralph Macchio * Daniel Larusso en Karate Kid III: El desafío final (1989) * Jack Lambert en Torturado por el pasado (1988) * Daniel Larusso en Karate Kid II (1986) * Eugene Martone en Encrucijada (1986) * Eddie Pilikian en Maestros modernos (1984) * Daniel Larusso en Karate Kid (1984) (doblaje original) Kevin Hart * Él mismo en La guía de historia negra de Kevin Hart (2019) * Ben Barber en Un novato en apuros 2 (2016) * Ben Barber en Un novato en apuros (2014) * Trey en Superhéroes: La película (2008) * CJ en Scary Movie 4 (2006) * CJ en Scary Movie 3 (2003) Michael Peña * Luis en Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018) * Red en Un viaje en el tiempo (2018) * Luis en Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015) * Miguel Ramírez en Frontera (2014) Keanu Reeves * Ted Logan en Bill y Ted: Dos viajeros en el tiempo (1991) * Ted Logan en Las alucinantes aventuras de Bill y Ted (1989) * Michael Riley (joven) en Joven otra vez (1986) Tracy Morgan * Fred en Top Five (2014) * Percy en Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) Chris Rock * Vic Mac en Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) (versión Universal) * Mays Gilliam en Jefe de estado (2003) Giovanni Ribisi * Solo en Un problema canino (2006) * Teniente Levi Kendall en Básico y letal (2003) Terrence Howard * Teniente Green en Cuatro hermanos (2005) * Djay en Ritmo de un sueño (2005) Brian Tochi * Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) (versión New Line) * Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) Jon Cryer * Teniente Jim "Wash Out" Pfaffenbach en ¡Loca academia de pilotos! (1991) * Philip "Duckie" Dale en La chica de rosa (1986) Otros * Doctor (Ben Falcone) en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) * Wilkins (Matt Vogel) en Alicia a través del espejo (2016) * Avatar que dice ("Miren es Parzival") en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego (2018) * Bates (Joshua Harto) en Puente de espías (2015) * Rick Davison (Steven Schub) en Shirin enamorada (2014) * Leo (Roberto Aguire) en Boulevard (2014) * Ted Finch (James McArdle) en Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) * Jake (Nick Kroll) en Adultos primerizos (2014) * Voces adicionales en Matar al mensajero (2014) * Paul (Jim Parsons) en Si estuvieras aqui (2014) * Capitán de operaciones militares en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) (doblaje mexicano) * Ray Ray (Affion Crockett) en In-Actividad Paranormal (2013) * Astérix (Edouard Baer) en Astérix y Obélix al servicio de su majestad (2012) * Voces adicionales en La verdad oscura (2012) * Jack (Harold Perrineau) / Barack Obama en La noche más oscura (2012) * Detective Shah (Frank Maharajh) en Un tipo rudo (2012) * Insertos en Los tres chiflados (2012) * Capt. Robert Mayers (Tom Mison) en Un amor imposible (2011) * Benjy (Ethan Cohn) en El experimento (2011) * Joshua Nether (Eddie Jemison) en Señorita desconocida (2010) * Principe Betameche (Douglas Rand) en Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) * Paul Maddens (Martin Freeman) en Fabulosa Navidad (2009) * Denny Z (Jason Antoon) en La red sexual (2009) * Voces adicionales en Polvo azul (2009) * Guardia egipcio (Deep Roy) / Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Sargento Howard (Adam Ferrara) en Héroe de centro comercial (2009) * Alex (Calin Stanciu) en Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) * Lane (Dan Fogler) en Love Happens (2009) (redoblaje) * Ripcord (Marlon Wayans) en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) * Terry (Adam Marcus) en Conspiración violenta (2008) (doblaje mexicano) * Mario (Kevin Thoms) en Shark Swarm (2008) * Budlofsky (Kevin Corrigan) / Voz en radio en Piña express (2008) * Vagabundo (Andy Samberg) en Nick & Nora: Una noche de música y amor (2008) * Illuminato Rieti (Gabriele Cirilli) en Clara y Francisco (2007) (doblaje mexicano) * Sr. Gutiérrez (Rene Rivera) en Paranoia (2007) * Baiano (Fabio Lago) en Tropa de élite (2007) * Crowley (Chris Browning) en 3:10 a Yuma (2007) (doblaje de DVD) * Carter (Joseph Millson) / Carlos (Claudio Santamaria) en Casino Royale (2006) * Oscar Horsen (Mpho Koaho) en Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío (2006) * Vincent (Jaren Brandt Bartlett) en Augusta, la salvación (2006) * Voces diversas en Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) * David (Omarion Grandberry) en El Hip Hop está que arde (2004) * Ty Cobb (William Lee Scott) en La temporada ganadora (2004) * Tim Dingman (Ben Stiller) en La envidia mata (2004) * Skip Collins (Ray Romano) en Enredos de familia (2004) * Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) * Arrendador (Shellei Malil) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) * Jimmy (Tony Denman) en Curvas peligrosas (2002) * Adam (Eddie Kaye Thomas) en Tabú: Juego peligroso (2002) * Kevin (Desmond Askew) en Mi chica ideal (2002) * Jimmy (Chris Eigeman) en Crazy Little Thing (2002) * Ed (David Nystrom) en Bebés traviesos (2001) * Jake Wyler (Chris Evans) en No es otra tonta película americana (2001) * Lewis (Jim Cummings) en Los cuentos de amistad de Bella (1999) * Squeal (J. O'Flaherty) en El niño que salvó la Navidad (1998) * Brandt (Philip Seymour Hoffman) en El gran Lebowski (1998) * Perry (Chick Vennera) en Un pícaro Robin Hood (1996) * Samuel "Rocky" Douglas (Michael Treanor) en 3 ninjas contraatacan (1995) * Alan Gray (Aaron Michael Metchik) en El club de las niñeras (1995) * Ryu Hoshi (Byron Mann) en Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) * Curt Reynolds (J. Trevor Edmond) en El regreso de los muertos vivientes: Parte III (1993) * Tre Styles (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en Boyz n the Hood (1991) * Willie Mays Hayes (Wesley Snipes) en Las ligas mayores (1989) * Winston Zeddemore (Ernie Hudson) en Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) (doblaje original) * David Watson (Charlie Schlatter) en 18 otra vez (1988) * Ladrón (Samuel L. Jackson) en Un príncipe en Nueva York (1988) * Chris Mills (Mark-Paul Gosselaar) en El tercero en la demanda (1988) * Voces adicionales en El regreso a la preparatoria del horror (1987) * Richard (niño) (David French) en El valor de una promesa (1987) * Bobby Wayne (Patrick Day) en Ernest va al campo (1987) * Roland Kincaid (Ken Sagoes) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) * Det. Barzak (Robert Carradine) en Una bala para el número uno (1987) * Hoops McCann (John Cusack) en Un verano de locura (1986) * Cameron Frye (Alan Ruck) en Un experto en diversiones (1986) * Buzzy (J.J. Cole) en Cocodrilo Dundee (1986) * Buddy Griffith (Billy Jayne) en Un muchacho como todos (1985) * Jesse Walsh (Mark Patton) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) * Voces adicionales en Ghoulies (1985) * Ed "El Perverso" Thompson (Stephen Geoffreys) en Noche de terror (1985) * Steve Jackson (Bobby Fite) en Los exploradores (1985) * Estudiante (Steven Tash) / Técnico (Larry Dilg) en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (doblaje original) * Paul Holden (John Meier) en Los rebeldes (1983) * Peter Rose (Jordan Christopher) en La estrella del 80 (1983) * Alí / estudiante en La fuerza del cariño (1983) * Nudista (Hap Lawrence) en Los enamorados (1980) * Nate (John Morton) en Superman II (1980) * Jack (Kevin Bacon) en Viernes 13 (1980) * Joe Gideon (joven) (Keith Gordon) en El show debe seguir (1979) * Nick Peterson (Robby Benson) en Castillos de hielo (1978) * Sammy (Ken Sinclair) en Mean Streets (1973) (1ª versión) * Oficial Phil Sweet (Tim Matheson) en Magnum .44 (1973) (redoblaje) * Dr. Frank Poole (Gary Lockwood) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) (doblaje original) * Billy Clanton (Dennis Hopper) en Duelo de titanes (1957) Telefilmes * Padre Scott Aubrey (Stephen Huszar) en Escoge un hueso: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2015) * Hank (Alan Heitz) / Periodista (sólo voz) en Stormageddon (2015) * Leonard Kinsey (Sean Astin) en Patrulla juvenil (1986) Películas animadas Casey Kasem * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y los hermanos Boo * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y la carrera de los monstruos Matt Wilkinson * Winston en Thomas y sus amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor (2015) * Winston en Thomas y sus amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) Mel Blanc * Bugs Bunny en La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos (Redoblaje) * Bugs Bunny en El Caballero Caballeroso:La loca película del Conejo de la Suerte (Redoblaje) Frank Welker * Flamita en Scooby-Doo y la escuela de fantasmas * Modo en Scooby-Doo y la carrera de los monstruos Otros * Jefe de policía en Lino, una aventura con siete vidas * Colmillos en My Little Pony: La película * Voces adicionales en Emoji: La película * Bugs Bunny en Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga * Mimo en Angry Birds: La película * Bucky Oryx Antlerson y Voces adicionales en Zootopia * Chuck en Mi mascota Cleo * Dana en Hotel Transylvania 2 * Pepe Rodríguez en El libro de la vida * Freddy en Tadeo, el explorador perdido * Benito Bodoque en Don Gato y su pandilla en Beverly Hills * Bugs Bunny y Pato Lucas en Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad * Tim en Robots * Paul el camarero en El cadáver de la novia * Teodoro en La vuelta al mundo de Alvin y las ardillas * Servil en Megamente * Borace en Dinosaurios * Hidra en Hotel Transylvania * Voces adicionales en Don Gato y su pandilla * Pez cirujano / Pez que habla con Dory adulta en Buscando a Dory * Adrián (joven) en Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa * Fernandez en Las Aventuras de Tintin * Príncipe Borch en El prícipe de los trolls * Inky en La navidad llega a Paclandia * Tiburón en Yogi y sus aventuras en el ganso de madera * Yakky Doodle en El Oso Yogi y sus amigos en: Aventuras navideñas * Danno Wolfe en Jorge, el curioso 2: Siguiendo a sus amigos * Cartero en Planet 51 * Astérix en Astérix en Bretaña * Dr. Zin en Tom y Jerry: En una aventura con Jonny Quest * Bugs Bunny en El vuelo al mundo de Piolín * Voces adicionales en La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido * Hermano Mosca #1 en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura * Shreako en Scooby-Doo y los hermanos Boo * Grunt en Scooby-Doo y la escuela de fantasmas * Finky Dalton y Pepe Trueno en El bueno, el malo y Huckleberry Hound Películas de anime Masako Nozawa * Gohan en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer * Gohan en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses * Gohan en Dragon Ball Z: El Regreso del Guerrero Legendario * Gohan en Dragon Ball Z: La fusión de Goku y Vegeta * Gohan en Dragon Ball Z: El ataque del dragón * Gohan en Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro, Gohan y Trunks Otros * Doctor Dee en Mary y la flor de la hechicera * Nagare Akatsuki en Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la oscuridad * Kakuma Osho y Voces adicionales en Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai * Tokita Tohsaku en Paprika: El reino de los sueños * Juan Manuel Díaz en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil Telenovelas y series brasileñas André Gonçalves * Mario Aparecido (Cirón) en Hombre nuevo * Miroel (Miro) en La guerrera * Aureo en Dinosaurios y robots * Jair Pereira en Escrito en las estrellas * Gopal en India, una historia de amor * Amir en Paraíso tropical * Zé Ambrosio en Amazonia * Jose Aristides en Alma gemela * Venancio en Señora del destino Fábio Lago * Nick en El otro lado del paraíso * Osiel en Reglas del juego * Naldo en Encantadoras * Fabian en Acuarela del amor Dudu Azevedo * Barretinho en Dos caras * Querubim Como una ola * Bidu en Celebridad Marcelo Barros * Vagner en CuChiCheos * Azucrim en Siete pecados * Araújo en Chocolate con pimienta Otros * José Manuel (Nuno Lopes) en Terra Esperanza * Takashi Mifune (Kissei Kumamoto) en Metamorfosis * Stallone (Marcelo Brou) en América * Cláudio Ferreira (Jonathan Haagensen) en Paraíso tropical * Wagner Luz (Edson Fieschi) en Dance dance dance * Manolo (Kiko Pissolato) en Insensato corazón * Miguel Medsen (Fábio di Martino) en Carrusel Series web * Wallow, Insertos, Voces adicionales en Los guerreros valientes Videojuegos *Russman y Voces adicionales en Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Aiacos de Garuda en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados *Sakon y Ukon, Akatsuchi, Gamakichi en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *El Chupacabra en Aviones *Tom Pickton en Dead Rising 4 *Rucker en Deus Ex: Mankind Divided *Voces adicionales en LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 *Voces adicionales en Watch Dogs 2 *Voces adicionales en Injustice 2 Dirección de doblaje [[Dubbing House|'Dubbing House']] *Súper Once (temp. 3 en adelante) *Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai *Familia moderna (doblaje mexicano) *Flash Gordon *El show de Garfield *Split (inicio temp 1. y temp. 2) *Good Guys: Detectives por error (ep. 10-20) *Un perro de Flanders *Federación de Lucha de Pulgares *La noche más oscura *La verdad oscura *Carrusel *Los guerreros valientes [[Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A.|'Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A.']] *El príncipe del rap en Bel Air *El lagartijo de Ned *El gran Lebowski *Boyz n the Hood *Inspector Gadget (nueva versión) *El pequeño Truquitos *La novicia rebelde *Mi Osito *Las tres mellizas *Bananas en pijama [[Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution|'Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution']] *American Gods (versión Starz) *I'm Dying Up Here *Sissi: La joven emperatriz *Ash contra el mal (temp. 3 en adelante) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (Canal Sony, temp. 5-) *House of the Dead [[Art Sound México|'Art Sound México']] *Héroe de centro comercial *Todos odian a Chris *Amigos (últimas temporadas) *90210 (temp. 1-2) [[Audiomaster 3000|'Audiomaster 3000']] *Locademia de policía 5 *Matrimonio... con hijos (temp. 3 hasta temp. 7) *La vida sigue su curso [[ArtSpot|'ArtSpot']]' - Dubbing Mex' *El diario de Molly *No es otra tonta película americana *Amigos (últimas temporadas) [[Roman Sound|'Roman Sound']] *Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la oscuridad *Crapston Villas [[Candiani Dubbing Studios|'Candiani Dubbing Studios']] * Humans (serie de AMC) (temp. 1) * Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters [[SDI Media de México|'SDI Media de México']] *Un tipo rudo *Boyster, el chico ostra Otros proyectos *Mar de sueños *Conde Pátula ([[Producciones Salgado|'Producciones Salgado']]) ([[SISSA|'SISSA']]) ([[Oruga|'Oruga']]) *Joan de Arcadia ([[Grupo Macías|'Grupo Macías']]) *Una virgen en la calle Bourbon (doblaje mexicano) *El nombre de la rosa (segunda versión) *Estación Berlín (Serie de TV) *Crows: Zero II ([[MainFrame|'MainFrame']]) Estudios y empresas del doblaje * Audiomaster 3000 * Art Sound México * Antigua * Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Círculo Producciones * CineDub (desde 2018) * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House '' * Globo * Grupo Macías * IDF * Intertrack * KiteTeam * Labo * Lola MX * MainFrame * New Art Dub - ''Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A * Oruga * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Bayoneta (desde 2018) * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * SISSA * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sebastians * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Taller Acústico S.C. * Telespeciales, S.A. * WG Televisión nacional Programas *Guri Guazú, el coatí en Gurí Guazú (2009) *Locutor en ¡Ay caramba! *Locutor en ¡Qué risa! *Rompiendo los límites *Corazón indomable (telenovela) (2013) - Asistente del Doctor *Doblaje de Carlos Salinas de Gortari en Houston, Tenemos un Programa (2013) *Pichas en El Hormiguero MX (2014) Comerciales *Comercial de la Revista VideoTips (1993) *Infomercial Farmacias Similares - Locutor *Dr. Simi en gira nacional de campaña presidencial de Víctor González Torres (México). *Comercial de Intel Doblando a Sheldon Cooper (Jim Parsons). Curiosidades *Luis Alfonso Mendoza mandó saludos a José Luis Orozco, Ricardo Tejedo, Sergio Gutiérrez Coto, Rebeca Patiño, Rebeca Manríquez, Maru Guzmán y Rocío Garcel en un episodio de ¡Ay Caramba!: ¡Ay Caramba Part 2 min 6:29. *El 21 de noviembre (2013) en el mismo programa mandó saludos a Liliana Barba. *Hubo un episodio en donde también Luis Alfonso Mendoza mandó saludos a la también actriz de doblaje, Nancy MacKenzie en ¡Ay Caramba!. *Ha doblado a 3 Vampiros en su carrera: Conde Pátula en Conde Pátula y en Danger Mouse, Kyle Drako en La ley de Milo Murphy y Dana en Hotel Transylvania 2. *Luis Alfonso Mendoza dobló a Mario Filio en un comercial para televisión de Zest, sin que éste se enterara hasta verlo al aire. *En muchos episodios que conduce en ¡Ay Caramba! hace la voz de Bugs Bunny con modismos mexicanos para darle un tinte más cómico al programa. *Comparte personajes con el actor Yamil Atala: **En El laboratorio de Dexter ambos interpretan a Dexter, Luis Alfonso lo dobló en los primeros capitulos mientras que Yamil en el resto de la serie **En 2001: Odisea en el espacio ambos doblan al doctor Frank Poole, Luis lo doblá en la versión original (MGM), mientras que Yamil en el redoblaje (Warner) **En la serie animada de Las Tortugas Ninja de 1987 ambos le dan voz a Leonardo, Luis Alfonso lo interpretó en casi toda la serie, mientras que Yamil lo sustituye en dos capitulos. *Es posible que haya sido el anunciador de los eventos latinoamericanos de Monster Jam hasta 2014, pero esto no se ha confirmado. Se pueden escuchar ejemplos de su posible trabajo en varios videos de shows de YouTube en Panamá (en el Estadio Nacional de Panamá), México (en el Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez) y Costa Rica (en el Estadio Ricardo Saprissa). Enlaces externos *Pagina de doblaje México *Entrevista a Luis Alfonso Mendoza en YouTube: Parte 1, Parte 2 y Parte 3 *